Elves and Their Wine
by x.Ales.x
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir have revenge on their mind for their poor human brother, but what happens when things don't go as planned?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, this is my first fanfic, ever. It's going to be ooc and such so please dont kill me, and before I forget to say this. . . Sadly, I do not own any of the characters in this fic, they belong to thw wonderful Mr. Tolkien, now get on with the story. . .

"You know, dear brother, this could wind up badly, and are you sure you really want to do this to poor Estel?" Elrohir asked his older brother, who was currently searching through the wine cellar.

"Of course Elrohir, he is due for payback. Do you really want to let him get away so easily? We were washing honey out of our hair for days," Elladan replied, shuddering slightly at the memory of the prank his brother pulled on them. He still couldn't believe Estel had managed to prank them. Elladan still didn't know how he had managed to get the buckets of honey into the tree in the first place, let alone keep them there almost all day.

"No, I guess not."

"Good. Now help me look. Ada said that they recently received a large amount of dorwinion, I just don't know where he had it placed. It is not where he normally has it kept." Elladan frowned, rummaging through bottles and checking barrels, trying his best to locate the precious dorwinion.

"Maybe that is because last time Ada got it sent here, almost all of it mysteriously vanished, never to be seen again," Elrohir mentioned, accusingly, while joining his brother in the search.

"He never did find out who exactly took it, only the poor soul who wound up with all of it." Elladan grinned mischievously. "Now, if only we could- ah, here it is," he said, pulling three bottles from their hiding spot behind a cheap brew, most likely from the Shire. "Come grab another 2 bottles 'Ro, just in case we need them. Sighing, Elrohir hastily grabbed the bottles and followed his brother out of the cellar.

"If Ada finds out we took this. . ."

"He is not going to find out, not unless someone tells him," the older twin accused. Elrohir sighed, again. "Now hurry up, unless you _want_ to be caught." Elrohir sped up his pace a little, so he was now walking next to his brother. They hurried down the hall to their room. Elrohir freed his hand to open the door, and they both dashed in, Elladan kicking the door shut behind him. Stashing their spoils beneath their beds, Elrohir turned to his smirking brother.

"What now?"

"Now, I shall go get Estel, and you will go get our guest from Mirkwood," Elladan explained.

"Alright, but don't you two even think about drinking until I get back. I want to see our young brother suffer too."

"Well, that all depends on how long it takes for you to return." Elrohir just glared at his older twin.

"Just go get Estel, gwador." Elrohir began to walk away, heading towards the guest rooms, and Elladan shook his head, heading towards his brother's room. Each twin went off in a different direction down the long hallway. Elladan didn't have far to walk though, being that there wasn't much distance between the brother's rooms, and he was in front of Estel's door rather quickly. He raised his fist and pounded on the wooden door, hearing his brother's footsteps and mutterings as he came to open the door. Aragorn opened it slowly, and the dunedain peered at his brother.

"What do you want 'Dan?" he grumbled.

"Oh, nothing much, it is just that 'Ro and I managed to get some . . . ale, and we wanted you to join us tonight while we drink." Estel's eyes narrowed at his eldest brother.

"Last time, you had me over for a drinking contest. The next day, Ada managed to find me, passed out, face down in the gardens." Elladan chuckled at the memory, but held his hands up in a peaceful gesture.

"I assure you, Estel, it will not be like last time. 'Ro and I will not let you out of our sight," Elladan said reassuringly.

"If you say so." Aragorn still didn't sound sure about joining his brothers, but he followed Elladan anyways.

A good distance down the long corridor, Elrohir was just reaching the Prince of Mirkwood's door. He knocked gently, but only heard to sound of water from inside the room. Hesitantly, he opened the unlocked door. The door to the bathroom was shut, and there was no sign of the blonde elf. Elrohir hastily went over to the desk and grabbed some ink, a quill, and a piece of parchment. He left a note on the bed telling the prince to meet the twins in their room for a little bit of drinking. Elrohir knew the younger elf would show up once he found the note, being that he couldn't resist dorwinion. Satisfied, the Noldo elf left the room and headed back to his room where Elladan and Estel were surely waiting.

Back in there room, Elladan was getting the bottles from their new hiding spots. He handed one to Estel, and placed the rest on the desk. Sliding himself onto the desktop, Elladan watched as his brother cautiously opened the bottle and sniffed. Estel noticed that his brother wasn't holding a bottle and he immediately grew suspicious. "Why aren't you drinking?"

"I am merely waiting for Elrohir to return before I have my own bottle," the dark haired elf replied, smiling.

"Then I'll wait for him too." The young man turned and walked over to the closest bed, which was Elrohir's, and flopped down onto it. He was careful to not spill a single drop onto the blankets beneath him, being that his brother would have his head if he did. After a few minutes of a seemingly awkward silence, their brother entered the room, and Elladan shot him a questioning glance.

"Legolas should be here shortly," Elrohir told his twin. "And, I see you actually waited for me this time."

"Of course," his brother replied, tossing a bottle at him. Elrohir caught it easily, and opened it, glancing quickly at both his brothers.

"How about a challenge?" he asked, and Elladan grinned while Estel groaned.

"We all know who will win," Estel protested. "'Dan always wins these things." Elladan turned to his human brother as Elrohir made his way to Elladan's bed, since his was already occupied.

"Aw, is little Estel afraid of losing a drinking contest to his big brother?" Elladan teased. Knowing he'd never hear the end of it if he backed out now, Estel sullenly accepted his brother's challenge.

"Great," Elrohir said, cheerily, and Elladan grabbed the closest bottle, opening it. Everyone raised their bottle, ready for the start. "Everyone ready? On the count of three we go. One, two, three. . ." All three brothers raised their bottle to their lips. Estel began taking massive gulps, trying not to choke. His brothers on the other hand were taking mere sips. They didn't want to waste the fine wine on a contest against their human brother. Instead they would save it to challenge a more worthy opponent, say a certain Mirkwood elf.

Estel, of course, was the first to finish, and he let the bottle drop from his grasp, hitting the floor with a thump. It rolled away from his feet as he wiped away the small bit that had trailed down his chin. "I win. I finally won. In your faces," Estel gloated, triumphantly. He then began to laugh, slightly crazed. The twins discreetly shared a mischievous glance. Setting down his almost untouched bottle, Elladan turned to the young man.

"It seems as though you have. Congratulations Estel," he said grinning. It didn't take long for the potent dorwinion to take effect of the man, and soon he was staggering about the room, looking frantically for what he thought was his lost sword.

"I-I know it's here somewhere." He hiccupped. Estel slowly made his way to check under the bed Elrohir was still sitting on. He bent over to peer beneath it, but quickly lost his balance, toppling head first towards the ground. The side of his head hit first, with a thump, and the rest of his body followed suit. The twins, who had been managing to contain their laughter so far, broke out into a fit of hysterical laughter. Just then somebody knocked on the door. Elrohir managed to regain his composure, and motioned for Elladan to pick Estel up off the floor. As Elladan, still chuckling, slid from his perch on the desk, Elrohir went to greet their guest.

Standing at their door was the blonde haired prince. "Legolas," Elrohir greeted, blocking the younger elf's view into the room, "how nice of you to join us." He grabbed Legolas' wrist and pulled him into the room. Inside, Elladan was holding his brother against the bed by his shoulders, and Estel began to yell in protest. Keeping one hand on his shoulder, Elladan used his other to cover the man's mouth, muffling his protests.

"Help would be- ouch!" Elladan ripped his hand away from his brother's mouth. "He bit me," he stated when he noticed the other two's questioning glances. Turning back to the drunken Estel, Elladan put his throbbing hand back on his shoulder, not wanting to get bitten again. "I am going to let you up. Do you promise to not hit me again?" The man being restrained nodded frantically, and Elladan released him, dancing backwards, narrowly avoiding being hit. Again. Shaking his head, the elf joined the other two who were trying to contain their laughter. Elladan just glared at them, and both looked away quickly. Rubbing the red mark that was becoming more noticeable, Elladan went over and grabbed his abandoned dorwinion. He took a large swig and handed to bottle to his brother who did the same, then handed it off to Legolas.

Estel was now getting off the bed and trying to stand without falling over. He noticed that Legolas was holding a bottle of the wine, and Estel was going to try to take it. Stumbling, he slowly made his way over to Legolas. Placing a hand on the fair haired elf's shoulder to stable himself, he made a grab for the bottle, but Legolas quickly moved it out of his reach. Not fazed at all, Estel made another grab for the bottle, almost falling in the process. Legolas, annoyed, pushed the man off himself, and Estel fell backwards, sprawling across the floor.

Feeling a little bit of pity towards the young man, Legolas offered a hand down to the man to help him up, but Estel wouldn't have it. Grasping the elf's wrist, Estel pulled Legolas down to the floor, and the prince lost his hold on the wine. Forgetting the now spilled wine, Estel went to slap Legolas, but the elf was too quick. He grabbed the younger's wrist and twisted it sideways, earning a yell from the man. It soon turned into a full out brawl, and the twins were watching, doubled over in hysterics. Everyone was engrossed in the fight, they didn't notice the door open and a very disgruntled advisor walk in.

The dark haired elder cleared his throat and everyone, save Estel, went silent. The man kept grabbing for Legolas' hair, but the elf easily kept him out of reach. "E-Erestor, this is not what you think," Elladan stuttered.

"Really Elladan, because it looks like you got into your father's wine cellar again, and you managed to get Estel to drink a whole bottle, again," their father's angry advisor stated.

"Wow, Erestor, really good guess," Elrohir said in amazement.

"It was not a guess. Now, everyone go to Elrond's office." Grumbling, all 3 of the elves went off to their father's office, surely to be punished, while dragging a drunken, screaming, dunedain behind them. _Maybe this will be like last time_, Elladan thought as he drug his brother off to their father.

End note... mwaahaha.. this was fun to write xP now remember kiddies, reviews are very nice and make me feel all happy inside, also you shall get a cookie if you review... possibly xD


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I decided to continue this story, soooo.. here ya go :3  
><strong>

**Beta's note:** Please note that throughout this entire fic, Aragorn's hair is all wet and sexy like in the movies. Carry on.

Three sulking elves walked out of Elrond's office after getting a rather long and tedious reprimanding speech. "This is all your fault 'Dan," Elrohir accused, scowling.

Elladan turned on his brother. "_My_ fault? How is this my fault? I blame Estel for trusting us and taking the bet when he knew what the outcome would be! This is in no way my fault."

Elrohir stared at his elder twin, eyebrow raised. " . . . You got the wine."

"Yes but I . . ." he trailed off, grasping at straws for a half decent excuse. Coming up blank, he settled with a muttered, "I still blame Estel."

"Why don't you go let Ada know that? I'm sure Aragorn would be thrilled to hear your accusations. Especially seeing as how he is still being affected by the wine."

The previously silent Legolas finally spoke up. "I blame Erestor." The twins who were slightly ahead of him stopped dead in their tracks, whirled around, and faced their fair haired friend. Both elves had a look of shock on their face, eyes wide, mouths slightly open.

"You what?" Elrohir questioned in disbelief.

"I blame Erestor," Legolas repeated. Elladan continued to look confused, until suddenly it dawned on him.

"Explain," Elrohir demanded.

"It was Erestor's fault for coming by when he did, and also his fault for taking us to see your father in the first place. He could have scolded us himself and acted as if he saw nothing. Instead Elrond became involved, and now we have kitchen duty as punishment. Obviously all of this is your father's advisor's fault."

"You really thought that through didn't you?" Elladan questioned, amused.

"Of course. Did you notice Erestor in the back of the office signaling your father?"

"No; what was he doing?"

"Just pointing and mouthing things to him... Wait. Your father didn't mention a punishment until after Erestor mouthed something to him. Do you think...?"

"He would not..." light footsteps behind them could be heard and the gentle whoosh of fabric brushing against itself became clear. Elrohir turned to face the approaching figure. It was Erestor. Elladan and Legolas turned to look at each other. Erestor continued towards them until he was standing in front of Elrohir, the only one facing him.

"Where might we be off to? You three have kitchen duty to attend."

"You're enjoying this too much," Elladan accused, rather miffed.

"No, I am simply following your father's wishes. He asked me to make sure you three went straight to the kitchens and last time I checked, the kitchens are the other way," he pointed out with a sly smile

"Yes but..."

"But what?"

Elrohir sighed, defeated. He had no logical excuse, so why bother trying? Dropping his head, he began to sulk off in the opposite direction towards the kitchen. Erestor then turned his attention to the two elves still standing in front of him. "Are you just going to stand there gathering dust or are you going to get to work?"

"Gathering dust is my new hobby dear Erestor," Elladan replied. "It seems like a lovely alternative to the work you speak of," he said with a sarcastic flourish. Erestor's eye began to twitch slightly.

"Elladan. Get to work."

"But I'm collecting dust for you."

Legolas who had kept his composure so far broke out into laughter. Erestor's eye twitch became more prominent. "The two of you better get to work."

"Erestor, my dear friend, I am working."

Twitch. "I should not ask, but what are you working on?" Erestor asked, almost gritting his teeth, which is actually quite rare for him. Elladan smirked. "You would not dare."

"I have decided that I am going to collect all this dust for you and you treat me in such a horrid manner?" Twitch. Twitch. Legolas broke into hysterics; all composure he still held onto was now in shreds. Twitch. Erestor was about to burst a vein. "Erestor, if you become any angrier you will create such a mess with that vein of yours." The usually peaceful elf actually clenched his fists in frustration and rage.

"Elladan," he said through clenched teeth, "I do believe it would be in your best interests to cease and desist."

"Is that a threat?" Elladan grinned. Clench, unclench, clench. Twitch. Grind. Legolas put a hand on Elladan's shoulder, trying to diffuse the situation now. It looked like Erestor would blow any second.

"Elladan I think it is time to go now," he said warily, watching Erestor. A fire burned in the elder's eyes as he stared down Dan. The elf had been pushed a step too far. He closed the small distance between him and Elrond's eldest.

"You. You have always been my least favorite; you always have something smart to say. Always had some prank or joke for me. I've had enough of you. I think you need more of a punishment than working in the kitchens. I'll be having a talk with your Adar later. We shall see what he thinks is a fitting punishment for the likes of you."

"Tell Ada I said hello," Elladan said not phased at all by the threats his superior was making. Erestor simply shook his head and stormed off in the direction of lord Elrond's office. His robes billowed behind him as he rushed off to tell the lord of his son's behavior. Legolas turned to Elladan.

"'Dan, sometimes I wonder how you are still alive. You are one bold elf," he said with slight awe.

MEANWHILE IN ELRONDS OFFICE

Elrond's hand rested firmly against his brow for the 30th time in the past 10 minutes. "Aragorn, let go of my hair. As I have told you at least 50 times before, my hair is not a wig." Aragorn continued to yank on Elrond's hair mumbling to himself that it must be fake.

"No man. . . Elf. . . Person. . . Should have hair that's so. . . Ladylike," Aragorn said fumbling for the right words. Elrond yanked his adopted son's hands from his long tresses.

"I will assure you my hair is not like a woman's."

"Adaaa . . . " he whined, "Why are you so mean to me? I don't want to sit in here anymore."

"Why is that?"

"You're boring."

"You are drunk."

"You're old."

"You are childish."

"Wrinkly old man."

"Obnoxious drunkard."

"Man-lady," Aragorn stated. Elrond resisted the urge to slam his head on his desk. He would try a new tactic now since playing along was only making it worse. Elrond folded his hands on his desk and calmly turned towards toward the Dunadan who was currently climbing the book shelves. His composure broke as his fury reached the threshold.

"Aragorn! Get down from there now!"

"Make me man laaady," he sang, wiggling out a drunken dance as he clung to the wood of the shelf.

"Why did Erestor leave me to care for him alone? He knows I cannot handle him when this happens," Elrond mumbled to himself. "Every single time." he stood and began to make his way to the man who was dangling from his precious bookshelf. "Estel, get down from there now." Elrond was eerily calm as if this happened to him on a daily basis.

"No." Aragorn began grabbing books and throwing them at his father who caught them easily. 'Why must he make such a scene?' he thought to himself.

"Estel," he said sternly, "Get. Down. Now."

"No."

"Get down before you-" Aragorn's sudden burst of dexterity (which was how he made it onto the shelf in the first place) burned out. He crashed to the ground unceremoniously. "-fall." sighing, Elrond walked over to his adopted son and stood over him. Aragorn stared up at Elrond, opening his mouth to speak, but the elf cut him off. "Get off the floor and go sit down." Aragorn didn't move. "Do you understand me?" The dark haired man cracked a smile. "What is so funny?" He broke into hysterics.

"You look like a lady." before Elrond could tear into the man Erestor came barging into the office. He didn't bother to shut the door behind him. Elrond whirled to face the intruding elf. "I'll deal with you later," he told the man who was still lying on the floor calling him a lady. Repeatedly.

"Lord Elrond!" Erestor yelled, still fuming.

"That would be me. What was so important that you needed to barge in?"

"Your son."

"Which?"

"Elladan."

"What about him?" Elrond asked and impatiently listened to Erestor's story. While Elrond was getting his ear talked off, Aragorn managed to get a hold of himself and get off the floor, although it took quite some effort. He noticed the door was left open and he took the opportunity to sneak out. Pretending he was a ninja, Aragorn made a stealthy escape. And by stealthy, he tripped over the floor and then crawled the rest of the way out. By the end of Erestor's rant Elrond had his head on his desk, his forehead placed against the smooth wood. "Go fetch him," Elrond droned, his face still smashed against the desk.

IN THE KITCHEN

Elrohir sighed as he watched the soap suds float around the sink. He blew on them occasionally making them all scatter. Elladan sat in a chair in the corner, his feet propped upon the stove which was not in use. Every now and then he had to dodge the occasional bean that got flicked his way from where Legolas was perched atop the counter. Elladan leaned back further in his chair until it was on two legs then shut his eyes. All three remained like this until an unwanted guest arrived.

SOMEWHERE IN RIVENDELL

Aragorn had snuck out of his father's office and was now left to torment everyone he could find. He managed to make his way outside without running into anyone yet. The man wandered to the edge of the forest and picked up a lengthy stick. He held it up like a sword and struck a pose. "With this I shall save the world!" he declared to the wind. With his new 'sword' in hand he mad his way back to the building. Aragorn came across a young male elf with his wife in the gardens. He dove into the nearest bush and awaited their arrival. Grabbing his wife's hand, the male led her to the bench that was mere feet from Aragorn. Completely unsuspecting they got too close and the drunken Dunadan pounced, unsuccessfully, and stumbled. Aragorn regained his posture and held the stick up to the elf's chest. "Halt fiend!" the elf raised his hands and a look of complete and utter confusion crossed his face.

"What is going on?" the bewildered elf questioned.

"I'm gonna save the world!" It seemed as though the alcohol was starting to really set it at this point as Aragorn began to sway while he faced the poor raven haired elf.

"I-I hope you have fun with that."

"You're first." Aragorn took the stick in both hands and swung it like a bat. It struck the elf square on the cheek. His hands shot up to his abused face and he yelped in pain.

"What was that for?" he questioned as Aragorn drew back for another swing. The elf's wife screamed and the Dunadan let out a battle cry as he began swinging. The elf expected it this time and ducked. He placed a hand on the man's chest and shoved him, easily knocking him to the ground. He flopped around on the ground, unable to quickly regain his stave while inebriated. By the time he got back up, another elf was on the scene. The fair haired being looked at the three of them. They truly were quite the spectacle. An elf with a growing bruise on the side of his face and a man holding a stick, swaying on his feet, whilst trying to charge him.

"What, might I ask is going on here?" the blonde asked.

"Oh Glorfindel, thank goodness you're here. This... Fiend is trying to kill everyone! He works for the evil one!" Glorfindel simply stared at the wild eyed man.

BACK TO THE KITCHEN

The door to the kitchen flew open and Elladan's eyes snapped open and he lost his balance. The chair toppled over and sent the lanky elf to the floor. His face pressed against the cold floor while Legolas and his brother howled with laughter. He heard someone tsk and figured it was some attendant. "Elladan, sleeping on the job are we?"

"Erestor," he growled while his face was still against the floor. He agilely leapt off the floor and faced the loathed advisor. "What do you want now?"

"Your father wishes to see you."

"Tell him I will be there when I am done working."

"He wants you now." Elladan placed his hands on his hips in defiance.

"I will go when I can. Ada will understand."

Erestor wouldn't have it. He strode up to the young elf, grabbed him by the ear and yanked.

"Hey! What are you-?! What do you think you are doing?!" Erestor drug Elladan out of the kitchen and down the hall by his ear. The cackling laughter could most likely be heard throughout the entire kingdom.

ELRONDS OFFICE

"What did I do to deserve this?" Elrond questioned as he paced about the office. He made it back to his chair and sat down, placing both palms on the wood. His left hand traveled to his hair. "It does not resemble women's hair. Does it? No. Many men have long, flowing hair. Right? Of course. What am I doubting? But what if I do resemble a woman? I-" Elrond's rant was interrupted by the door being flung open. He was met by the sight of his eldest being drug by his ear by his advisor. Erestor pulled Elladan to the chair and pulled down on his ear to make him sit. Erestor glanced around the room.

"Where is-?"

"Good question! Where is he?" Elrond interrupted. Elladan looked to his father, questioning his sanity. "Elladan," he said, regaining his composure after what just happened, "I need to ask a favor of you. I need you to-"

THE GARDEN

Glorfindel just stared at Aragorn, not able to understand what was going on. "So you want me to believe this elf is going to bring down the world? Aragorn, what is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with you?! Why will you not help me save the world of middle earth?! Its fate rests upon my shoulders!" He swung the stick to Glorfindel. "You refuse to help. You're in league with this man!" he screamed pointing at the raven haired elf who was still nursing his beaten face. "For that you will die by my blade!" Aragorn sluggishly moved the limb to whack Glorfindel, but said elf was able to catch it before it struck him. He yanked on the stick, pulling Aragorn forward into the fair haired male. He kneeled, able to throw his shoulder into the man's waist and slung the struggling mass over his shoulder.

"I apologize for the disturbance." With that, Glorfindel set off to find the Lord.

The entire way through the halls Aragorn put up a fight. He kicked, screamed, flailed, punched, anything to escape Glorfindel's grasp. "I won't be taken to him!" He wailed on Glorfindel's back trying to get the balrog slayer to release him. Aragorn raised his fist to get in one last punch but just as he was about to swing Glorfindel said, "Do it and that will be the last thing you will ever do. You will disappear and there will be no trace." Aragorn screamed, but made no further move to hit the male under him. Finally they reached the office. Glorfindel flung open the door and stepped inside. Obviously he had interrupted the lord midsentence, but at the moment he didn't care. Aragorn had quit struggling but he began to whimper while still slung across the elf's shoulder. "Here." Glorfindel set the man in the chair beside Elladan's. The room was silent, even Aragorn had given up momentarily.

Finally Elrond spoke up. "Elladan, your new task is to babysit your drunken brother." The room erupted into chaos.

~**2nd A/N:** If you made it this far, I'm sorry xD This was written on an 11 hour trip so I was running off boredom and sleep deprivation, so pleaaase don't kill me. Reviews will make me happy and want to continue on :3

I do not own The Lord of the Rings T-T


	3. Chapter 3

Elladan glared at his father. "What do you mean babysit him?" he demanded, unwilling to accept the challenge. His father simply stared back. Elrond sighed.

"If it is not already obvious, I am serious about what I said. You are to babysit your brother." Aragorn kicked and wailed as he flung himself off the chair.

"One does not simply babysit a hero!" he belted as he tried to make a run for the door. Glorfindel stood at in the doorway and placed a finger in the middle of the man's chest. Aragorn persistently continued to flail and try to push forward. Sighing, Glorfindel grabbed his shoulders, spun the man around and walked him back to the chair. Glorfindel forced the unwilling Dunadan to sit. Elrond watched the debacle with slight amusement, seeing as how someone else had to deal with the antics this time.

"Elladan, this predicament is your fault-" Elrond was interrupted by an incoherent string of words from the subject of said predicament. "I see it a fitting-" Another screech. "-punishment to have you watch over your-" Yet another obnoxious interruption. Elrond turned on his youngest son. "Are you quite finished now?!" Aragorn pouted. "This is your punishment Elladan, face it."

Elladan jumped out of the chair. "This is illogical! Why give him to the mastermind who put him in such a state to begin with?! I-" His statement was cut short by the look Elrond was giving him. If Elrond could shoot lasers from his eyes, Elladan would be toast. His head dropped in defeat. "Fine." He reached down, snatching the man's wrist and jerking him out of the chair. Aragorn protested and began jerking on his wrist, starting his incoherent screams again. On their way out of the room, Glorfindel placed a hand on Elladan's chest.

"So this is your fault?" Elladan swallowed hard.

"Y-Yes sir." Glorfindel was the only being in all of Rivendell who could strike fear into the youngster. He looked from the dark haired elf to the flailing man.

"I'll deal with you later." Yet again, Elladan gulped. In a rush to escape the frighteningly powerful elf, Elladan yanked Estel out of the room. The remaining elves all looked at each other, their looks ranging from doubt to confusion. "Was leaving a drunk with your son a good idea sir?"

"Glofindel, at this point, I do not know." Elrond shut his eyes, just thinking about the outcome made his already forming migraine worse. His eyes snapped open. "Glorfindel. . ."

"No," he refused, unlike himself. He knew what Elrond was going to ask and he wanted no part of it. He would do everything he could to get out of this duty, but could he tarnish his reputation for this?

"Glorfindel," Elrond repeated with authority.

"Please do not make me do it sir. I would rather muck the stables for a month, just do not make me watch them." Glorfindel was getting desperate.

"I will pay you." This sparked the other elf's interest. His eyebrow perked, his attitude completely changed with the mention of payment. Maybe he could get his way.  
>"How much." There was no way he'd do it cheaply. The two threw prices back and forth and finally reached a settlement. Elrond sighed, knowing full well this wouldn't be the last time he'd have to dish out a few thousand to keep his sons out of trouble.<p>

"Now get to work. Just make sure they do not see you."

"Yes Lord Elrond," he said. Glorfindel turned on his heel and left for the twins' room.

"Estel!" Elladan roared at his protesting brother. Aragorn was currently sitting on the floor as his brother drug him through the halls. "Get off the floor," he said, as he stopped to face the Dunadan who crossed his arms and huffed.

"No."

"I swear you are the _most_ stubborn person in all of Middle Earth. Now get off the floor before I kick you down this entire hall." Aragorn simply stared at his elven brother and watched the frustration blossom. "You have three seconds." The man remained on the floor. "Three." Nothing. "Two." Still nothing. "O-" Aragorn leapt from the floor and blew past his brother who was standing in awe at his coordination. He simply stood and watched until Estel wiped out, landing face down in the middle of the hall. Shaking his head, Elladan made his way over where his brother lay and reached down to help. Aragorn took a deep breath.  
>"Stranger danger!" he screamed, clawing at the ground trying to get away from Elladan who simply snatched the man's ankle. Aragorn wailed and kicked at his brother, screaming help, stranger danger the entire way to the elf's room.<p>

Glorfindel, following orders, remained in the shadows snickering at the spectacle.

Legolas and Elrohir were stuck with kitchen duty still. Seeing how it was finally time to prepare for dinner, the two young elves became engulfed by the chaos that erupted. The kitchen staff went this way and that trying to prepare the meal, all the while being forced to work around the two clueless beings. Elrohir was on fish duty, and Legolas had to prepare the salads. "Psst. . . Legolas, would you trade duties with me?" Legolas looked at the fish in the elf's hand and backed away.  
>"Erm- I seem to be a bit busy at the moment," he said, grabbing the nearest ingredient, a lobster. The lobster latched onto the blonde's finger and refused to release it. Legolas screamed and tried to get the crustacean to let go to no avail. Elrohir, amused with the other's misfortune, neglected his duty to watch the debacle. After a good minute of fighting with the lobster, Legolas gave up, until a staff member realized what was going on. She stomped over to him, clearly annoyed already. Ripping the lobster off his finger, the cook almost tore the creature's claw off too.<p>

"Get back to work!" she belted, whacking Legolas upside the head with a wooden spoon she held in the hand not restraining a livid crustacean. The cook whirled around to face a still giggling Elrohir. "You too!" Elrohir spun, and managed to collide with another cook, making him drop the platter he held. Handing him the fish, Elrohir smiled and tried to escape. The older cook grabbed the Lord"s son by the collar and drug him back, handing back the fish, and pushing him to his station.

Elladan sat on his bed while Estel lay on the floor, dead still. After about 5 minutes of no movement from the man, 'Dan began to worry. "Estel? Are you okay brother?" There was no reply, not even a slight movement. "Estel." Nothing. 'Oh no. Did we kill him? Did he have to much to drink? Impossible . . .' Elladan thought, truly beginning to worry. "Aragorn!" When there was still no reply, Elladan jumped off the bed. He knelt down next to his immobile brother and leaned down, his keen ear next to Estel's mouth. After a second, Estel burst to life, screaming in his brother's ear. Elladan jumped out of his skin, tumbling backwards, sprawling across the floor.  
>Aragorn jumped at the chance and pounced on his older brother. Pinning the elf to the floor, the man laughed hysterically. "Now what shall the evil one do? His best man is now under my control!" Elladan simply lay beneath his brother, questioning the predicament. A crooked grin spread across his face.<p>

"The evil one will capture you and use you for experiments."

"Experiments?" Estel asked as his eyes widened in bewilderment.

"Yes. He will see how long you can go without alcohol."

"No!"

"Yes."

"That fiend. I will dispatch him at once!" Aragorn screamed, clambering off his elven brother. The man hobbled over to the window. In his drunken stupor, he couldn't figure out how to work the latch. Eventually he settled for grabbing the nearest item, a candlestick, and broke the window open. Elladan, who was still on the floor, leapt into action, trying to get a hold on Estel. The man socked 'Dan in the eye and clumsily perched himself on the windowsill.

"Aragorn, no!" Elladan cried while clutching his throbbing eye.

Glorfindel, who had managed to remain out of sight, decided it was time to intervene.

The last thing Elladan saw was his brother readying to jump, then the world turned upside down.

A/N: Sorry for the chapter being so short and stupid, also sorry for any mistakes as I didn't have a beta this time. Reviews as always are much appreciated and keep me going :3 ~Ales


	4. Chapter 4

Elladan, now thoroughly dazed, lay staring up at the ceiling. How he got into this position, he had no clue. That is, until he heard the screaming. Bolting upright, Elladan was met by the sight of Glorfindel standing by the window; his arm outside of the frame while bracing himself against the wall. Confused, the Noldo elf's gaze traveled down the blonde's arm to his hand which was currently dangling an object out the window. It took a minute for it to register that Glorfindel was holding an ankle—Aragorn's ankle to be precise. Said Dunadan was currently flailing upside down as the blood rushed to his head, turning his face a cherry red.

Stunned, Elladan finally made his way to the window and received a glare from the blonde elf. Though the glare oozed irritation, somewhere in the back of his mind Glorfindel held a bit of amusement. Maybe it was truly insanity creeping through his mind, spreading its branches, inserting feelings of enjoyment where they clearly shouldn't belong. Nah, that couldn't be it. _How do I always manage to worm myself into these situations, which most of the time drive me to the brink of losing my own mind,_ he thought to himself as he looked down at the dangling Dunadan. "Are you just going to stand there like an imbecile, or are you going to help me get him to safety?"

"What do you expect me to do? Want me to fetch a net and reel him in?" Not appreciating the sarcasm, Glorfindel shot the young elf a look as if to say: 'You will pay for that later.' Elladan simply raised his hands and stated, "You need to be a bit more specific in your directions-just for future reference." The glare Glorfindel shot at the elf could kill. Choosing to not comment, Glorfindel turned his attention back to the male who had begun screeching and flailing even more than before.

"Catch him." Those two words were the only warning Elladan received before Glorfindel yanked the Dunadan upwards.

In the dining hall, dinner had just begun, and Elrond took his seat at his respective table. As food began flowing out of the kitchen, the Lord began fretting seeing as he knew who was in the kitchen. Everyone else in the room was blissfully unaware of the two monsters who hid in the kitchen, posing as chefs. "Why did I ever think kitchen duty would be a good punishment?" Elrond muttered to himself, causing those around him to cast worried glances in his direction.

Back inside the kitchen, the two miscreants were still wrestling with the main course. "'Ro, just throw the filthy thing into the water."

"Legolas, look at his face; he does not deserve to die," Elrohir countered, waving the lobster in the blonde's face. Not wanting to be slapped by the disgusting claws flopping around, Legolas plucked the wriggling creature out of his friend's hand and placed it on the counter. Unknowingly, he has placed the lobster on a gleaming silver platter. An attendant came by and placed a lid on the dish, walking away. Elrohir, always the sharpest tool in the shed, realized the attendant had just taken a live lobster to feed someone. He hadn't realized until the elf was already out the door. Muttering to himself, 'Ro ran to the door, only to see the platter heading towards his awaiting father. "Please turn, please turn, please turn. . ." Legolas meandered over to where Elrohir was turning into a bumbling wreck. Peeking out the door, Legolas scrunched his eyes shut and scratched his forehead as he prepared himself for the worst.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked, nodding towards the attendant with the dreaded lobster. Elrohir nodded meekly. "Is that going to who I think it is?" Another nod. Legolas threw his hands in the air, shaking his head. "We are dead!"

"Not exactly," 'Ro said, staring at the window. Legolas on the other hand was still watching the platter make its way to the Lord. It edged closer and closer, and as it did, Elrohir crept towards the window, preparing to make a run for it. The platter was placed on the table in front of Elrond. A clueless attendant began pulling the lid from the sparkling silver. Legolas could see a claw peeking out, venturing close to the Elven Lord's fingers. Elrohir was still fiddling with the window, finally managing to fling it open. The lid was fully removed now, and a lobster seeking revenge was set loose. Elrohir stood on the counter now, with half his body already through the window when he heard the scream. The lobster had latched on to Elrond's fingers, and the Lord instantly looked to the kitchen. He barely caught a glimpse of golden hair flashing in the doorway as the owner turned and bolted back into the kitchen. "Legolas!"

Aragorn was flung, by his ankle, into the room. Flailing, he landed on his elven brother. Elladan was thrown to the floor on his back before he could even realize what was going on. He was seeing stars as Glorfindel loomed overhead, grinning like a madman. "I told you to catch." Glorfindel grabbed the now whimpering Aragorn by the back of the collar and yanked him up.

"You gave me only a fraction of a second's warning before launching that inebriated fool at me." Elladan sat up, holding his head which pulsed from the impact with the floor. He slowly stood up, trying to keep any anger directed at the blonde from showing. _That insane fool can push me until I am half dead at training if I anger him, _Elladan thought to himself.

"Maybe _this_," Glorfindel said, gesturing to Aragorn, "would not be occurring if it were not for you." He turned to Aragorn. "Come now, let us get you to bed so I may try to make my life normal as it used to be before I met this, miscreant." He guided the Dunadan to the nearest bed. The words seemed to ricochet around in the young Noldo elf's head, angering him further and further. Eventually he snapped; it was like an arrow being loosed from a bow.

"Maybe _this _happens because you do not have the ability to control everything," Elladan stated under his breath while the other had his back turned. Instantly, Glorfindel went rigid, and Elladan paled, realizing his folly.

"What did you just say?" he practically growled.

"I . . ." Glorfindel whirled to face the raven-haired elf. He stalked over until he was face to face with the younger, their noses inches from each other.

"You what?"

"I said . . . your hair is the most beautiful shade of liquid sunlight I have ever seen," Elladan stated. He bolted past the taller elf, making sure to flip the older's hair over his shoulder as he fled. Glorfindel, completely forgetting about the task at hand dashed out the door after Elrond's son.

A/N: Soooooo, I'm sorry for the long wait for all of you who have been waiting for this. I'm also sorry for this being so short, I just kinda wanted to get something out for those of you who enjoy this story. I'm hoping to get the next chapter out soon and hopefully it'll be a lot longer than this one, but I'm not sure about how much time I'll have to write since graduation is in like.. 3 weeks. ANYWHO.. thanks for reading guys and remember to review.. Virtual cookies for those who do :3

~Ales


	5. Chapter 5

Legolas followed his friend through the open window into the orange glow of sunset. He could hear Elrond bellowing in the dining hall as he slipped the window shut. He spun around and almost slammed into the raven haired elf that hovered behind him. "What are we going to do? He is going to have us publicly humiliated, if he decides to be nice about it," Elrohir said, clearly worried about his safety.

"Look, we shall just hide out and lay low until this entire failure blows over," Legolas replied, grabbing the other elf by the wrist and dragging him through the yards towards the elegant gardens. Elrohir slipped his hand free from the blonde's grasp.

"You think this will all simply blow over? My father will not let something such as this go. He has been fed up with my brother and I's antics for a while now. This may be the final straw. I may have to leave to escape his wrath!" Legolas shook his head at the hysterics spouting from Elrohir's mouth.

"I am going to hide in the gardens until nightfall. Are you coming with me or are you going to go face your father?" Elrohir's eyes widened and he bolted after his friend who turned towards the gardens.

Elladan bolted through the halls, trying to lose the maniacal elf that was chasing him relentlessly. "When I get my hands on you," he heard Glorfindel growl. Elladan yelped and pushed himself to run even faster. "If you thought watching that drunken idiot was bad, what I am going to do to you will make that look like paradise!" Glorfindel began closing the gap between them, and Elladan could sense the fury rolling off the elf behind him.

"Would saying, 'I am sincerely sorry' fix this?" he called behind him. All he heard in reply was a low growl. He silently cursed to himself over his own stupidity and elven hearing. Elladan came across an open window, thankfully, and he took the golden opportunity. He leapt through, slamming the window shut, buying himself a little more time. Elladan spun on his heel and bolted in the direction of his father's winding garden pathways. Surely he could lose the maddened elf in there.

While Elladan and Glorfindel were out, Aragorn was given free reign over what he could do. Aragorn became determined to find more of the wine that caused him to be so inebriated in the first place. He somehow made it out of the room and stumbled down the hallway, which was thankfully empty. Aragorn couldn't tell left from right in this state, seeing as how he could barely tell up from down, so he quickly became lost. Once he realized he had no clue where he was, he abruptly stopped in the middle of the hall. Swaying from side to side slightly, he took in his surroundings.

He was outside the dining hall. Aragorn stared blankly at the wall, hearing commotion inside. He was slightly aware of someone inside yelling about something, but he couldn't tell what. Unphased, he stared at the door a second longer; he then tried to get his hand to respond to his commands. Finally, he shoved the door open and walked in. Scanning the room, he quickly found his father standing by his chair, his face beet red.

Without a care in the world, Aragorn strolled over to his father, who was gaping at him. "How-" Aragorn put a finger to his father's lips.

"_Shhh. _Father, I must tell you something," Aragorn said, leaning in to whisper to Elrond. The elf could still smell the alcohol on his son. "We . . .We need . . . We need more wine. There isn't . . . anymore wine. Why isn't there any left?"

Elrond turned to face his stuttering son. "Aragorn, where is Elladan?" he questioned, concerned about how his son is now roaming free to terrorize the people of Rivendell.

"Oh . . . He got chased out by Glorfindel," he said, nonchalantly as if he were talking about the weather, not the fact that his brother was being chased by a livid weapon's master.

"Okay- Wait. He what?" Elrond grasped his son's shoulders, forcing his drifting gaze to focus on the Lord. "Tell me what happened," Elrond demanded.

"I don't know . . ." Elrond mentally slammed his face into his hands. He shook the Dunadan currently in his grasp.

"What happened before they ran out?"

"Elladan commented on his pretty hair." Aragorn blinked at his father. "You know, his hair is really pretty. It's so blonde . . . and soft . . . Like sunshine," he babbled. Elrond tuned out the nonsensical words spewing from the other's mouth.

"Why would a complement as such anger Glorfindel?" Elrond muttered to himself. "What did Elladan say to Glorfindel before he talked about his hair?" he asked the man who was still rambling about the Gondorian's hair.

"I don't know, but Glorfindy's face got all red. Then Elladan got scared and ran. I would too. Glorfindy is really scary when he gets mad." _Blah, Blah, Blah._ Elrond tuned his son out again. Looks like Elrond was going to be dealing with not two, but three miscreants, and throw in a rambling drunk and an enraged swordsman. His day just kept getting better and better.

Legolas crouched in a bush that edged a winding path. Elrohir was crammed into the bush straight across the path from where Legolas was hunkered. "What do we do now?" Elrohir whispered. Legolas looked at the prone figure staring at him.

"We wait." Legolas settled into a comfier position, but one that allowed him to spring into action if needed. The two were deathly still for what seemed like hours, but was really only mere minutes before they heard frantic footsteps. Both elves didn't even dare breathe as they heard a voice cry out in pain. They simply stared at each other.

"Let go of my ear!" the voice screamed. Two sets of eyes widened in familiarity as they recognized Elladan's voice. A questioning look spread across Elrohir's face and Legolas looked just as confused. Somebody began to stomp along, and the dragging of feet could be heard. Both elves heard the twin struggling out of his captor's grasp. As the figure passed the two in the bushes, both leapt out, pouncing on the elf that currently had a grasp of Elladan's pointed ear. It was too late when they realized they just jumped Glorfindel.

Elrohir was on the golden-haired elf's back, and Legolas had his arms wrapped around the elder's knees. Tightening his grasp, Legolas brought Glorfindel tumbling down. All four elves wound up in a jumbled heap on the hard ground. "'Dan, run!" Legolas shouted as all three of the younger elves tried to get to their feet. Elladan and Legolas were able to get to their feet rather quickly, but Elrohir was still trying to get free from his spot under Glorfindel. The two free elves tried to rescue Elrohir and managed to get him free, about to take off running when Glorfindel reached out, grabbing Elrohir's ankle. Elrohir hit the ground, and Glorfindel slowly stood, so angry, he practically had steam billowing from his ears.

"Help!" Elrohir yelped as Glorfindel began dragging him in the other direction. He clawed at the path, trying to get a grasp of something to stop him as the ill-tempered elf drug him to his doom, thinking the younger twin was Elladan. Said older twin dove forward, grabbing hold of his brother's searching hands. Glorfindel never stopped to look back as he dragged the two elves through the gardens. Legolas, not knowing what to do, grabbed hold of Elladan's ankles. He tugged on the limbs, pulling Glorfindel to a halt. Finally, he turned around; taking in the sight of the two brothers dangling between the two blonde elves.

Glorfindel pulled who he thought was Elladan in his direction, and Legolas pulled back. It was now a game of tug-of-war between the two blondes. The twins locked fingers, unwilling to let the other get pulled free of their grasp. Glorfindel decided he'd had enough. He turned back around, easily pulling all three of the other elves back towards the palace. Soon, they were out of the cover of the gardens. Glorfindel made the mistake of dragging them past a tree. Legolas saw the opportunity and wrapped himself around the trunk of the tree, bringing Glorfindel to a halt. The tug-of-war picked back up.

Elrond needed to find his trusted advisor—and quick. He walked through the halls as fast as he could, his thick robes billowing out behind him. This caught the attention of the human trying to keep up behind the raging elf. He kept trying to grab hold of the navy fabric, but it seemed to elude his grasp. At least once, he almost pitched forward, which would've sent him into his father's back.

Luckily, Erestor was in the Lord's office, as always it seemed. Elrond swept into the room, catching the attention of the advisor who had his nose buried in some documents. "My Lord?" he questioned as he took in the look on Elrond's face. Quickly, he stood, rushing to the Lord's side. "What is it? It is not the fact that your son is drooling on your robes is it?" Erestor asked, sending a sickened glance towards the Dunadan who now lay on the floor, face down in Elrond's robes. Elrond turned, noticing his son, and yanked the robes free. Aragorn protested and shimmied closer to his father, yanking the robes back, using them as a pillow again.

Unwilling to let the man distract him, Elrond disregarded him and turned back to his advisor. "I think Glorfindel may be chasing Elladan." Erestor choked on a laugh, trying to disguise it as a cough.

"And you want me to do what about this?" Erestor asked, still annoyed by the twin's actions.

"We must go find them," Elrond declared in a tone that said 'if you challenge me, I will have your head.' Defeated, Erestor nodded and headed for the door. Elrond went to follow, but was immediately tripped. He hadn't realized that Aragorn had snuggled closer to him, wrapping his arms around the elf's ankles. Erestor turned at the loud thump, and he was met by the amusing sight of Elrond sprawled across the floor, trying to kick free of his son's grasp. Somehow, he managed to hold back his laughter, and Erestor knelt by the Lord, prying him free of the Dunadan.

Elrond stood and brushed himself off, trying to compose himself. "Not a word of this to anyone," he said. As they turned to leave, Aragorn let loose an earsplitting wail and lunged at his father's ankle.

"Don't leave meee," he cried, clinging to his father's leg for dear life. '_When will this wear off?'_ Elrond thought to himself as he sighed.

"Aragorn. Let go," he demanded. The Dunadan shook his head violently from side to side, tightening his grasp. "Aragorn. Let. Go. Or else." The man ignored the threat and still clung to his father. Thoroughly annoyed, the Lord knelt before his son, reaching towards him. He seemed peaceful, but in an instant his demeanor changed. He flicked Aragorn's forehead and the man screamed, grabbing his forehead melodramatically. While the Dunadan was distracted, the two elves made a run for it, ignoring the cry of "Adaaaa!" that rang through the halls behind them.

"Should we really leave that man alone?" Erestor questioned. A look of horror crossed both of their faces as they ran further from the sound.

"It is a bit too late for that," Elrond muttered as he began looking for his oldest son.

A/N: I feel like I've hit a brick wall with this story. I don't know where I was taking it or anything like that. I kind of feel like I should just end it, but then I think of the readers who want to see it to the end . . So many thanks to those who follow and favorite this story, those help me keep going, but a special thanks goes out to those who have reviewed and stuck with this story. You guys are what keeps me writing my odd little story.

As a side note: I'm going to try to update more often, but they may be sporadic since I'm currently writing another fic, juggling college and scholarship goodness, and also trying to get a job. It's no excuse but yeah, I'll quit rambling now. Thanks again to those of you who read this. ~Ales.


End file.
